ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Damon Cross
Damon Cross is a fictional character in e-fedding competing under the banners of XPW and FTWO. Damon is probably best known for his extreme matches (fictional) and desire to win at any cost. *Moves *Accolades Early Life Damon Cross was born during a heatwave on the 8th of August in 1984 to Rachel and Dorian Cross. During his delivery, Rachel suffered hemorrhaging and bled to death. Unable to provide for him and his son, Dorian left Damon in the care of Children and Youth in Philadelphia Pennsylvania. Shortly after Damon was placed in foster, a loving family adopted him and changed his name to Donald Jones Jr. Damon grew up like all normal children. He played sports in high school at South Philadelphia High, mostly football and wrestling. Damon excelled at both sports as he became a three time letter winner in football and wrestling and was a three year District Champion and one time State Champion in wrestling. When asked about college, Damon never shyed away from the fact he was a below average student grade wise. Instead of attending the numerous Division I schools that threw scholarships at him left and right, Damon decided to go to Central Pennsylvania University to strengthen his transcripts and knowledge. After September 11th occured, Damon realized school was not his style and dropped out to enlist in the United States Marine Corps. Marine Corps On March 17th of 2003, Damon Cross was standing on the fabled "yellow footprints" outside a recruit barracks on Parris island, home of East Coast recruits for the United States Marine Corps. Damon was soon assigned to Delta Company 1st battalion MCRD. While at "The Island" ,as he would soon call it, Damon felt a sense of purpose. He felt pride that had not been felt in a long time. But halfway through training, Damon developed pneumonia so severe, he was removed from training and placed in isolation so he wouldn't die. But this didn't stop him. After he was cleared for training, Damon returned to First Battalion, but this time with Alpha Company. Seven weeks after Damon was cleared to train, he graduated as First Squad Leader, 3rd Platoon, Alpha Company, 1st Battalion. The only day in his life Damon cried was the day he recieved his Eagle, Globe and Anchor, the true sign of a United States Marine. After Basic Training, Damon was assigned to Camp geiger, Camp Lejuene, North Carolina for Marine Combat Training (MCT). Damon excelled at the grueling training graduating first of his class and recieving the rank of Lance Corporal. After his time at Camp Geiger was completed, Damon was transferred to Fort Leonardwood, Missouri for Basic Motor Transport training. Upon arriving at Ft. Leonardwood, Damon was assigned to Delta Company. Damon excelled at Ft. Leonardwood as well, and due to his high scores on the final tests, Damon was transferred to the Logisitics Vehicle System Operators Course. Damon did not excell as high as he hoped as he graduated near the bottom of his class with a 90% pass rating. After graduating from Ft. Leonardwood, Damon recieved orders for Camp Lejuene, North Carolina. Damon reported to Marine Logistics Regiment 2 and was assigned to the Regiment Support Company. Shortly after arriving at Camp Lejuene, Damon met Samantha Elizabeth Rogers. The two soon dated and were married between damons third and fourth deployment tour. While assigned to the Regiment Support Company, Damon completed three tours in Iraq and one tour in Afghanistan. While deployed on his fourth and final tour, Damon was involved in a road side bombing that gave him brain damage. After spending three months in the Naval Hospital, Damon was released and discharged from the United States Marines with an Honorable Discharge for four faithful years of service. EWC Soon after his discharge from the Marines, Damon needed work. Slumming through minor jobs, Damon barely had enough money to feed his family. With encouragement from Samantha, Damon enrolled in the local wrestling training facility and started the grueling year long training. After successful graduation from the program, Dam went under his foster parents name of DJ Jones. Damon signed a contract with Extreme Wrestling Corporation and was assigned to their Friday night roster. Damon had no success at all his rookie year until he went into a First Blood match at Scars and Stripes against his "Crazyman". Damon lost the match, but gained an allie in Crazyman. Soon after, Damon (know known as Dominik King) and Crazyman teamed together to form Na Fianna. Na Fianna Dominik King and Crazyman became known throughout EWC as Na Fianna, an old Gaelic phrase meaning "the Soldiers". Though they never won any tag team titles as na Fianna, Damon and Crazyman were more interested in teaching lessons to their opponents and inflicting pain than anything. After several brutal battles and wars, Damon left EWC under his own free will. XPW Full Metal Murderous Installment Return to EWC Trouble With Management HCW/FTWO Personal Life Common Moves Accolades